101 things you shouldn't do at camp halfblood
by ZUPIDES KING OF THE GODS
Summary: To all half-bloods out there.Once you get to camp, you need to know the basics.Luckily we made a list on what you shouldn't do. So you don't die a early death.ENJOY.


101 thing you shouldn't do at camp half-blood

We do not own PJO

* * *

_light_ & **_darkness_ **(Incase your wondering The underline is light & darkness is bold)

_This is our next story, hope you will like it._

**_Why are you so nice to them?_**

_Because they are our audience & if we make them mad they will give us bad reviews _

**_so who gives a fu (gets smack to the head) oowww!_**

_Shut up, dumbass_

**_(ignores light)They can go suck my dick and(Gets kick in the nuts)_**

_Anyway enjoy the story_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**1.**Never tell Hephaestus & Ares that Aphrodite she is cheating on them with Hermes,you are more likely to get smash to pulp.

**2.**Telling Dionysus that he is a drunk reject, this will result in inspontaneous combustion!!

**3.**NEVER tell Percy that Annabeth that she is cheating on him with Luke, this will get riptide though your gut!

**4.**Clarisse is may look like a idiot, but don't mention it......EVER!!!!

**5.**Silena** is not ugly, **END OF STORY.

**6.**Thalia did not joined the Hunters because she is a lesbian & saying this will get a arrow into your head.

**7.**Telling** the **naiads that the dryads said that they were ugly and doing the same to the dryads just to watch them fight is not allowed.(even if it is hot.......REALLY HOT)

8. Don't call Nico a goth or emo.

**9.**Hades or nico are not having affairs with the Furies and anyone who says so will die in a snap.

**10.**Gabe Ugliano deserves to die and anyone who saids other wise will hear from Percy & Poseidon.

**11._THE FATES ARE NOT LAME GODDESSES, PERIOD!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**12.**Telling Grover that Juniper is dumping him for Percy & then take a picture, record, and/or video tape his reaction is just mean has Hades.

**14.**Saying Tyson and Briares are not having a affair is just sick & wrong.

**15. Don't callChiron a pony.**

**16. never say that **Apollo is gay and Artemis is a lesbian

**17.**Don't ever call Zeus** a** whore (Hears thunder boom , i didn't say it)

**18.**Never call Hephaestus a hideous excuse for a god. Just because he's limped dosen't mean he knows how to use a hammer!

**19.**callinging a the children of Hades freaks are not allowed.

**20.**Don't call Athena a virgin,EVER!

**21.**Don't call Ares a ruthless jerk.

**22.**Hebe, goddesses of youth, is not a spoiled brat so don't say it.

**23.**Don't call Zeus the runt of the family, unless you like lightning bolts.

**24.**Don't Iris-message Athena, tell her the baby is doing fine and Percy and Annabeth asked Poseidon to be the godfather,it WILL end painfully.....for you.

**25.**Its percabeth, not percachel or lukabeth and don't foget it.

**26.**Don't say Percy and Grover are lovers , because they can kick ass.

**27.**Don't call Hestia a stupid goddess because she the goddess of home & hearth,because she known as the goddess of flames!

**28.**Don't call Hera a horrible mother.(even if she is one)

**29.**Don't call children of Apollo little miss sunshine.(especially the boys.)

**30.**Never ask Poseidon who was better in bed: Amphitrite or Sally.

**31.**Never ask Hades who was better in bed: Maria or Persephone.

**32.**Conner & Travis are not incest and.......(oh gods....Just don't say it.....yeesh!)

**33.**Don't give a phone to a half-blood as a present.

**34.**Telling the Muses that their music sucks will end badly.

**35.**Janus may look like a freak, but don't mention it.

**36.**Party crashing the Isles of the Blest is not a good idea.

**37.**Don't ask whos a better fighter: Percy of Clarisse ,because you'll be the test subject.

**38.**Don't Sing Hannah Montana"I got nerve" badly and blame it on Katie Gardner.

**39.**Don't say the word traitor around Hermes.

**40.**Don't say the word spy around Clarisse..

**41.**Don't call Demeter a agriculture freak.

**42.**Ares may be a idiot,but.......whatever, he is one.

**43.**Don't ask the children of Dionysus if they are allowed to drink.

**44.**Don't EVER call the children of Aphrodite wanna-Be's.

**45.**Filling the Athena cabin with fake spiders is funny, but not allowed.

**46.**Filling the Athena cabin with real spiders is even more funny.........................................................but is still not allowed.

**47.**Don't fill the Hermes cabin with plans for mega pranks....**JUST DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT, PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**48.**Don't move the Hephaestus cabin on a mountain.

**49.**Telling the children of Ares that the Athena cabin said they were better fighters......

**50.**Then telling the Children of Athena that the Hermes cabin said they were smarter.....

**51.**Then telling the children of Hermes that the Ares cabin said they pull better pranks......

**52.**might cause world war 3 in camp half-blood.

**53.**Dumping gallons of water on the Poseidon cabin is just plain stupid

**54.**Geryon is a poacher not a zoo keeper.

**55**.Filming the Fields of punishment and send it to youtube is just sick.

**56.**Hermes winged athletics are not tacky.

**57.**Aegis is not a good present to give children of Aphrodite.

**58.**Artemis will never have kids.

**59.**Kronos was a horrible farther, not a good one.

60. Don't Iris-message Athena.........

61.& Poseidon.....

62.& ask who has the bigger problem......

63. with Annabethand Percy dating.

64. Don't call Hermes a bad father.

65. Don't ask Chiron to come with you to the underworld..........

66. get all the warriors he had ever train.........

67. & ask him who was the best warrior.

68. NEVER-EVER,EVER go to the Poseidon.......

69.& tell him that Hades had brought Gabe back to life.........

70.& force Sally to marry him.........

71. this WILL cause World war 3.

72. Starting a rumor that Zeus.......

73. changed is sacred animal from a eagle......

74. to a canary, will end you in a flash of lightning.

75. Don't ever buy a coupon for the best prank shop in the world........

76.& give it to the Stoll brothers on their birthday.

77. Hera may be self center..........eh, she is.

78. Callinging Zeus or Thalia thunder butt will get you shock.

79. Callinging Hades or Nico corpse breath will get you haunted for the rest of your life.

80. Callinging Poseidon or Percy kelp brain will get you drowned in salt water.

81. Malcom is not a kiss-up toward Annabeth.

82. Demeter is motherly, not bitchy.

83. Just because the hunt is dead and the moon will probably be colonize doesn't mean Artemis is weak.

84. Persephone is not abuse by Hades.

85. Morpheus power is not weak and saying this will put you in internal sleep.

86. Polyphemus may be a selfish,greedy,horrible,smelly,rude,terrible,creul.....(you get the point)

87. Prometheus not doesn't care about us, only himself.

88. Nereus may look like a fat lazy slob, but hes not.

89. Minor gods are important.....

90. & if anyone doesn't like it will here from them.

91. Pan is not a weak god.

92. Telling everyone that Percy might cheat on Annabeth will end painfully.

93. Beckendorf inventions are not pieces of shit.

94. Chris, Ethan or Luke are not consider traitors.

95. Don't ask Pollux how his brother is.

96. Demi-gods dreams suck ,not rock SUCK!

97. Camp Half-blood is a sanctuary not a place to die a early death.

98. Telling Chiron that the mist is gone, just to see his reaction is not allowed.

99. Never Iris-messaging Zeus, Poseidon, & Hades......

100. & telling them that their children are having affairs with each other.......

101. just to see their reaction is just plain wrong on so many levels.

* * *

_Whew, thats our list._

_**Actually, we got one more...er...number 102**_

_Really?_

**_Yeah, but this one had been broken........oops_**

**_(_**_stares __at __darkness_**_) _**_Wh__at __rule __was __this_**_?_**

**_......Number 102: never send this story to Camp Half-Blood.............._****_..sorry_**

**_(_**_eye __twitching_**_)_**_WHAT__!!!!???!!?_

**Hears banging on front door**

**"**Come out**, **you**sick-os" **Yells Percy**.**

_Light & Darkness sneaks though back door_

_Light_** & **_Darkness_ _running_ _from_ _ticked_ _off_ _demi_**-**_gods_**.**

_R&R and no flames!_

_**Where the hell did i put my shot gun!?**_


End file.
